Good Riddance
by Bloody Mononoke
Summary: With parents murdered and brother in prison, Zoey Hartz goes to her family friend who lives in La Push reservation. Paul Meraz meets Zoey, which changes both of their lives forever. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prologue

**An Imprint story! I've never wrote an imprint story before even tho i love readin gthem but im starting to get tired of the same old story line because basically im only reading them for their fluffs. Anywho, my friend is helping me out with this story and i hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the werewolves...i wish..or the whole twilight thingy**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

Wyatt Hartz was arrested on November 20th at 4:05 P.M. of murdering Susan and Gale Hartz, parents of a 17 year old daughter and 23 year old son, Zoey and Wyatt. The brutal murder was reported by Wyatt Hartz, himself, who was coming home for Thanksgiving. Police investigations conclude that Wyatt murdered the couple. Zoey Hartz was coming home from school when she was encountered by a bloody scene and her brother, Wyatt holding a knife. Wyatt called the police on his own and did not murder Zoey. Police says she was dazed, apathetic, and did not answer their questions concerning about the murder. Police aren't sure of the motive of the murder.

**November 20, 3:45 P.M. -ZOEY-**

"Yes! It's the weekeeeeeend!" My best friend in the world, Jamey yelled right next to my ear by the locker. "Finally! Next weekend is Thanksgiving Break which is gonna be awesome! I can't wait to get a break!" I slammed my locker shut after I put in and pulled out the right textbooks and notebooks for tonight, making the dreadful metal banging noise that blend in with all the rest of them around us.

"Hey, I have to run some errand for my mom at Ralphs, how about I meet you at your house later?" Jamey says, rolling her eyes. "Lame, but yeah whatever. We gotta finish that match on Halo 3!" I reply. "Yeah, yeah you are gonna lose!"

We separate to our own paths as we walk out of school. I internally groan as I remember that my older brother, Wyatt is here for the Thanksgiving, which means I'm gonna come home right in middle of a yelling match since both my parents stay home in the afternoons because they have night shifts. You see, our parents aren't the nicest parents in the planet. They are sometimes jerks who only cares about money and education. It has always been that way but I was never the one to say anything for myself, it was always Wyatt who spoke for himself and yelled back at them.

I sighed as I slowly walk towards my house in a depressed mood. Usually I can hear the yelling from one block away but today, silence. Huh. Weird. I grab my keys from my front right pocket of my jeans as I reach the front door steps. There's the keys clinging sound and opening of locks a thousand times before I can finally open the damn thing. That door has been difficult since forever! We need to fix this dumb old thing. As I walk in there's a eerie silence.

"Mom! Dad! Wyatt! I'm home!" A few seconds later a footstep comes from the living room where I can't see yet. Wyatt enters the hallway and the first thing I see is blood on his shirt.

"Hey Zoe, how was school?" He sounds scarily normal even though he is bleeding!

"Wyatt, what the fuck happened? Are you okay? Where's mom and dad? Don't worry I'm gonna get you something to stop the bleeding, where does it hurt, I'm gonna call the ambulance!" He waves it off and says "Zoe, calm down I already called the police. I'm sorry." This confuses me.

"Police? Aren't you bleeding!?" He chuckles and shakes his head. "Zoe, this isn't my blood. By the way mom and dad's in the kitchen." Then, he walks back to the living room as I am standing there trying to contemplate what he actually meant. I walk in the kitchen as I call out "Mom? Dad? Did you see Wyatt's-" I stop dead in my tracks as I see pools of blood on the floor. I slowly turn my eyes toward the source. I find my dad lying on the floor blood coming out of his body. Next to him, mom is lying on the ground almost exactly like my dad. I scream. I scream as loud as I can.

"WYATT! WYATT! WYATT! OH MY GOD! HELP!" Tears are pouring from my eyes as I run to the living room just to find Wyatt sitting on the couch looking at me as I enter the room.

"Hey, so I guess you found them? Good." My lips are quivering as I watch my brother go crazy. "Wyatt...WHAT DID YOU DO!? Why? WHY!? I know you hated them but why did you kill them!? What about me, Wyatt? You are just gonna leave me alone!?" My knees buckle as I look out the window and the sirens are all over the neighborhood. I look back at my brother who I cared the most and who I looked up to the most because he always seemed to do better than me in everything. But not today. He was a murderer.

He stands up and comes toward me. I help myself up from the floor and wipe the tears off. He hugs me as tight as I could and I knew right then, he was scared. I closed my eyes as the tears start to come pouring again.

"I will _never_ forgive you for this. You shouldn't have done this. Why Wyatt, why?" He sighs and backs up.

"I had to do this. I couldn't live like this and I didn't want you to be with them like this anymore. You always knew this was going to happen sooner or later." I look down at my feet and close my eyes. He walks pass by me to the front door and I run after him.

"Wyatt! Don't do this, please!" I beg for him but it was too late. He opens the door and there are police force everywhere. I sink back onto the floor and sob. This is it? What am I supposed to do now?

I look at my parents lying on the floor, dead. The people who raised me and somewhat i'm sure did care about us, but just didn't know how to. Several police force with guns come entering the house and sees me on the ground. Then they see my parents. They pick me up and leads me to the front door where I am greeted by the flashing lights and men with guns. Neighbors who are devastated and curious are behind several police trying to stay them calm. I feel happy for them. Hey, yeah enjoy the show motherfuckers! I glare at them as I am led to one of the police cars.

I see my brother getting handcuffed and walking to another police car led by two of the police forces. As our car start to move I see Jamey among the crowds of neighbors trying to get through. I want to shout to her I'm fine but the windows are locked.

I am in the interrogation room asked questions but all of them, I can't answer because I don't know the answer. The detective is staring pitifully at me and I want desperately for him to just stop looking at me like that.

Jamey is waiting for me after I get out. "OH MY GOD, ZOE!!" She hugs me so tight and I enjoy the comfort. "I'm so glad nothing happened to you...I'm sorry about..your brother and your parents..I can't believe it..." She trails off. I understand that no one would know how to say to a person like me in this situation so I just brush it off. "It's okay. I'm fine. I'm fine." But deep inside, I know I'm not, I would have a major breakdown later alone. She just looks at me understandingly and leads me out of that hell hole.

I have no family members left to take care of me so they decide to call our family friend who lives in La Push, WA. Her name is Sandy Adwala.

* * *

It's done. I'm flying to the state of Washington and going to live with Sandy at a small indian reservation there and I'm so glad that I am going to be away from L.A. and hope never coming back because there is nothing left there for me to do anything. Might as well get on with it.


	2. Chapter1:Sandy, mirrors, and wolves?

Disclaimer: I don't own the werewolves or the other twilight characters that might come up...**Risa before you publish read over it. there are a few notes i made. I wasn't sure what you meant or just comments.**

alrighty, enjoy!

* * *

Forks Airport November 29 3:05 P.M.

My flight has finally arrived to the place where I will probably be staying for the rest of my high school career. My new home, La Push.

I find Sandy in the distance and as she catches my eye, she smiles at me and beckons me to her with her hand. As we walk towards each other she slowly notices how shitty I look. I can see the worry in her eyes but I just keep on smiling because I don't know what else to do.

"Oh my Zoe! I've missed you!" I love her. She doesn't mention anything about actually how i've gotten to this place. She's forever single and she's always chill, well of course until a certain point. We hug each other and I feel like having an another breakdown besides the one I had on the airplane. I can feel the uncomfortable feeling growing inside my throat but I choke back the sob.

"Hey Sandy. I missed you too." She hugs me so tight that I almost can't breathe but I embrace it because right now, I need all the comfort and support I can get, otherwise I might go crazy or do something stupid.

"Here honey, let's go to my car, are you hungry? We can go somewhere to ear before we go to the house and put everything?" Hmm, I am hungry because the airplane food fucking sucked!

"YES!" She laughs at this and leads me to her car which is an old Hyundai parked in the airport parking lot. There are many people in the airport who are hugging with their families and saying "welcome back!"s and it made me even more depressed. I look over at Sandy and her hands are shaking while carrying my not so heavy luggage. I know she is in a verge of breaking down right now because she and my mom were best friends since forever.

After we put everything in the trunk and some in the backseat, we both get in the front row seats.

"So...there's Souplantation, Taco Bell, Pizza Hut, and I think we have El Pollo Loco. What's your choice?" She smiles at me expectantly. She already knew the answer as she already made a turn as I said, "TACO BELL!" It was my favorite, and that was when I realized that I can get through this emotion crap my family has dumped on me and I can get out of this hell hole if I just keep on going because that's what they've wanted...or I hope.

La Push 6:00 P.M.

"We are here! Your room's upstairs to the right and the bathroom is across the hall." I nodded, exhausted and sick from the car ride with all those tacos...they were good though. I trudge upstairs lazily and tried to follow what Sandy said in order to find my room.

My room basically consisted of: a queen bed, dresser, mirror, desk, phone, clock, photo stand of me when I was like four year old(I need to put that somewhere hidden later), lamp, and a gigantic window that opens like those ones in disney movies with the double handles. Yup.

I started unpacking my clothes and I started to feel better as I organized all my stuff (O.C.D.). I sighed as I stared at the pills I have to take everyday: anxiety, O.C.D., and birth control. YUM. I set these on my dresser and I start organizing my toiletries and head to the bathroom.

The bathroom was actually pretty big with gigantic mirrors that would make you stop and stare at yourself as soon as you enter and turn on the light, which was what I exactly did. I looked at myself in the mirror and tried to believe that I was staring at a stranger which wasn't very hard actually because I usually don't look this bad.

7:05 P.M.

Zoey Hartz, 17 turning 18 July 31st. Height: 6"5, Hair: Red and short, Skin: CALIFORNIA TAN and some freckles, Body: average, Eye color: brown, and Nose: straight. I look in the mirror and try to observe myself as best as I can because I am done unpacking and am not tired anymore resulting to boredom therefore I ended up just looking at myself in the mirror to kill time. Maybe put on some make up for no reason?

7:08 P.M.

Holy shit, where did this pimple come from?!

7:09 P.M.

I wash my face and brush my teeth and trudge back to my room with a bored face. Well this is fun. NOT. I wanna be distracted! Then, suddenly the La Push legends I heard when I was younger popped into my head. It's a very interesting story, actually but I can't really remember except for the shapeshifters and Cold Ones. I wish it was real, I mean come on, shapeshifting into a gigantic wolf and killing vampires? HELL TO THE YES!

7:10 P.M.

Holy crap I just heard a wolf howl in the woods! Sweet! Huh, what a coincidence?

7:12 P.M.

As I hear the wolves cry in the woods I drifted off to my happy unicorn land...**PLANET UNICORN!! lol.**Zzz

* * *

La Push woods, _deep deep_ in the forest 7:10 P.M. PAUL'S POV

My paws are barely touching the damp earth as I run faster and faster to catch up to the new bloodsucker. We hit a smell a few minutes ago and are now tracking its scent. Me and Embry, who are on night shift sent signals already to the others.

8:20 P.M.

Now, that wasn't so bad. Man I'm hungry!

_Embry: _Yeah totally.

_Seth: _*grrrrrrrrrrrr* *stomache rumbling*


	3. Chapter 2: Breakfast, wolves, paul

Disclaimer: Don't own the wolves and some twilight characters that might come up in the story soon.

enjoy :)

* * *

La Push 10:24 A.M. Sandy Household

Last night, I couldn't fall asleep because those legends were on my mind all night! I don't know why, but it feels like it's trying to pull me into something, but I don't know yet. But then I think I'm just going insane.

I got up from my not-so-great-bed and started heading towards downstairs where the delicious breakfast smell was coming from, not even caring about how I looked, I mean it IS sunday. As I make my way to the last step I hear Sandy call my name. "Zoe?" "Yeah!" I make an appearance in the kitchen and mumble a "good morning". She smiles brightly at me and I cringe at the sight. How can anyone be so happy in the mornings? I never get morning people.

"I made you your favorite chocolate chip pancake and some biscuits!" I smile at that. I guess someone in the household gotta be a morning person otherwise, who's gonna cook breakfast? I sit down on the stool of the counter and start eating.

"Well honey, I have to go work but I will be home soon because sunday shifts are shorter. I hope you will be okay". She was finishing up her coffee but dumped the rest in the sink as she made a disgusted face and I heard a faint "cold". I smile at her after she have recovered herself.

"I will be fine, thanks. Good luck at work." She kisses my cheek while grabbing her bags, keys, and a jacket. "Don't go out to the woods okay? Bye!" *door click* Well, that's weird. Of course I wouldn't go into the woods I'm not that stupid..especially after hearing so many wolves last night in the woods, hell no.

I finished up my breakfast, grabbed my plates and fork and put it in the sink thinking I will probably do them later since I'm not planning on going out today feeling a little lazy and depressed. I went over to the couch and turned on the TV. Hmm, bad shows, bad shows, bad shows, law and order(it is a worldwide fact that it is always on), AHA! History Channel! It was talking about werewolves in Italy back then. Interesting....

Sandy Household 11:35 A.M.

Well the guy in the blue shirt is obviously stupid! They said it was human like so duh it's a fucking werewolf!! These people are just so stubborn! I turned to the "guide" section and started to look through channels again. "Man Vs. Food", meh sounds good to me.

Sandy Household 12:04 P.M.

Alright, after watching that show, I feel gross. I think I'm going to take a shower and maybe go explore the town since there is nothing to do in this damn house!

I hike up the stairs to my room and grab a towel, underwear, and a bra before I go to the bathroom. I wait for several seconds after turning on the water because it's still cold water. Ugh. Finally, when the water turned out to be pretty decent temperature for my liking, I hopped into the shower. I washed my hair with my seaweed and mud(it smells good, trust me) shampoo, used Herbal Essence conditioner, and washed my body throughly with Skin Below The Chin body wash that smells like lemon. After shaving was all done, I turned off the water, which immediately got me into shivering because it was so damn cold! I miss the hot water already. After changing into my bra, underwear, and a random t-shirt, I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I got out of the bathroom feeling fresh along with the steam coming out. I hung the towel on my chair and started dressing. Attire: a Queen shirt, random skinny jeans, converse, and a jacket that has my old school's name on it. I put on make-up next, dry my hair, and straighten my hair. After I'm done with all that, I grab my wallet and cell phone.

1:00 P.M.

Okay, so maybe I should've thought of this before but how do I get to the town from here? All I see are green, green, green, dirt, green, houses, cars, old people, dark shirtless guys, and dirt, and wait....those guys are shirtless and it's fucking freezing! And man they are fine! Where are they coming from? It seems like they are coming from the woods...a La Push Cult? One of them catches my eye and I avert my eyes quickly as possible and start walking to the opposite direction. And that's when I hear a "Hey!" I shut my eyes and walk faster as I pray for dear god don't let them kidnap me and sacrafice me to some kind of a peagon god. I turn to a curb and finally I look behind me and a sigh of relief escape my mouth as I notice none of them are stalking me.

What do you know? I see some gasoline stations and grocery stores a few blocks away. Bingo. I do a little happy dance as I walk towards civilization.

* * *

12:34 P.M. La Push Woods

_Deep, deep in the woods...where fairies are dancing around in the air and unicorns are splashing eachother in the nearby streams. Oh look a rainbow! Everyone is happy until suddenly...a fucking sparkling vampire zooms pass by and everyone is in a shocked silence with mouth agape. Without a time to recover from the shock, gigantic hairy wolves are running pass by with lots of growling. So much for the happy sunday..._

Paul: OH I am going to rip this leech in a million pieces including his faggoty ass!

Seth: Oh my god, I've never seen real fairies and unicorns before!

Embry: They are not real dumbass!

Sam: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FOCUS!

Brady: I'm sorry but there are fairies and unicorns running around how are we supposed to focus?

Collin: Is this the point of this dude's talent? Or maybe is he even a dude if he can misinterpret everything we are seeing?

Jared: If that's his talent then are we on the wrong track?

Paul&Sam: FUCK!

The wolves halt to a stop with a loud growl in just at the end of the forest. The fairies and unicorns are starting to fade into the light and darkness and eventually the laughter stops. The only sound they could hear are the their loud panting, their thoughts, footsteps, birds, bugs, and "UGH!" the wolves snap their heads at the sudden unrecognizable sound coming from a few feet away. It was a girl with short red hair walking around. Paul is the first one to say something about the situation.

Paul: Who...is..that? She's..amazing..and *insert cheesy adjectives here*.

Sam: Hmm..I guess that is your imprint. Congratulations, never thought this day would come.

Jared: Oh my god! Our boy is growing up so fast!

Brady: Wow, he's not saying anything...

Seth&Collin: wow.

They all go behind a tree and morph back into their human body. Paul is the first one to go out to the streets. The girl is facing backwards towards them. She slowly turns around while looking at her surroundings and she does a double take as she notices the shirtless pack. Paul's breath catches as she looks into her eyes but she hasn't noticed him yet, she's looking at Sam and she quickly looks away. Paul is mesmerized until he notices that she is walking away. "Hey!" He calls to her but she walks faster and this makes him frown.

"What are you waiting for, Paul? Go chase her!" Jared says. "Are you kidding me? She doesn't even know me she's going to freak out".

PAUL POV.

Jared's a dumbass sometimes. I just got to find her in a right place at the right place. What am I going to do?

Super A Foods La Push 1:56 P.M. Zoey

What am I going to do? Cow Bell brand milk or Goodie milk....hmm both of them sounds shady.


	4. Chapter 3: Untouchable

Disclaimer: I don't own the werewolves and some of the other Twilight characters that might come up.

more reviews would be GREAT!!

_In the middle of the night, when I'm in this dream. It's like a million little stars spelling out your name_

_You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together. Come on, come on, little taste of heaven._

_I wanna feel you by my side, standing next to me, you gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together_

_come on, come on, little taste of heaven._

* * *

La Push~Sandy's residence~ 4:30 P.M.

"Milk, butter, pasta, check, check, check, check, check..." Alright, I think I spent about 2 or 3 hours in that damn grocery store. I am so picky with everything that back home, my friends made fun of me with my high standards in everything hence not having a boyfriend. I've been on a few dates and messed around but that was always it. I know, I know, I'm missing out on all the fun in life but you know what they say, there are bigger fish in the sea.

I was putting away all the things; in the fridge, the cabinets, and the counter when Sandy came in through the front door. There are some keys clanging and BAM! Uh oh. I run from the kitchen towards the front door and there I see Sandy trying to fix a picture frame back on the wall with....no such luck.

I snort ignoring the fact that she's glaring at me for it. "Here, Sandy I'll take care of this." I got hold of the frame as she smiled up at me sheepishly and went up towards her room after dumping her purse on the kitchen counter. I sigh as I finally got the damn frame to stay straight on the wall. I trudge back towards the kitchen expecting a few things I was putting away still on the counter but I saw Sandy already putting them away.

"Hey, thanks for grocery shopping...I guess you checked the fridge huh? Sorry it's just I usually just take out." I frown at this.

"It's fine, but you know now that I'm living in your house I can cook for you." I smile at her and interrupting her I said, "That's the least I can do.." Now it was her time to frown.

"Sweetie, it doesn't matter. You know I am always here for you no matter what. You don't need to do anything." My chest is warm and my throat is burning as I almost cry just from those sentences. I smile at her a true smile. "Thank you. But I still want to cook for you." She smiles at me muttering "Fine." and we hug each other because face it, we have to get through this together. We laugh as we break apart from the hug and just forget about the past and ignore those tears running down our faces.

* * *

La Push~Middle of La Push forest~ 5:00 P.M. Paul's POV

I'm thinking of her while I am laying on a soft spot in middle of the forest. Jared is patrolling with me but he is staying far away from me physically and mentally. I can't get her out of my mind and that scene keeps replaying in my mind. Damn it. I don't even know her name! All I know is that she's new here because I've never seen her around before. I'm pretty sure I would've met her already if she wasn't new here.

I look up at the moon and wish she was looking at it too because it's especially beautiful tonight; almost magical.

* * *

~Sandy's residence~ 5:00 P.M.

I trudge up the stairs towards my room after watching TV while Sandy is finishing up her dinner. I sigh as I look outside my window at the moon. I tried to make out shapes on the moon just like I used to when I was little. A wolf cried in the moonlit night and the sound was not scary like the other night but peaceful and almost magical.

5:15 P.M.

I step out of the shower shivering as the warmth escaped along with me. I wrap a towel around my damp body before I wipe all the dew from the shower off the mirror with my hand to look at myself. My hair length hasn't grown much from when I last cut it. I used to have long hair...before the incident. I frown because I really want it back now and I don't know why. I reach for my tooth paste and tooth brush deciding to just forget about it and brush my teeth. After I was done brushing my teeth I washed my face. I smile too artificially at the mirror and just looking at myself like that makes me throw up right there.

When you see a cross, what do you see? For a Christian, they would say Jesus, or just the whole religion automatically comes up in their minds.

When I see myself, I see the whole concept of a fucked up life.

I walk in a fast pace towards my bedroom and after shutting the door I walk faster towards my bed resulting me jumping on top of the bed, my whole body bouncing against the bed as it shakes with my weight on it in full force. My face is buried in my pillow as I cry my eyes out for like..oh I don't know..the 20th time after that day.

6:00 P.M.

Sandy hasn't come up to my room yet or maybe she just heard me and didn't want to come in. I sniff and slide my whole body to the ground, my back against the side of the bed and my head resting on the bed. I feel all washed out as I close my eyes and just inhale and exhale. Silence washed over me as I started to feel really depressed. I open my eyes and look towards my drawer and on top of it is a small orange bottle with white cap and labels on it. I sigh as I stare at it. The doctors prescribed this medicine a few days later the incident happened. They thought I needed to go see a psychiatrist but I refused because I don't know maybe I was still in shock, I felt fine....I felt numb at the time. I thought I didn't needed it but who am I kidding?

I got up from my position on the ground and walked towards the pill. I took it in my hand and looked at the label. "Prozac". Ah the most popular antidepressant of all. I saw another bottle that I almost forgot about as I snatch that one too and read the label. "Nytol". Never heard of that one before. So now I have to take three kinds of pills. Antidepressants, sleeping pills, and birth control. Yum.

I sigh and take the cap off to one of them and pop the amount that's written on the label in my mouth and so forth to the other ones. After I take them I feel like a dying patient. I giggle. Holy crap is it possible it's already working? I giggle again.

I walk over to the window and look at the sky, moon, tree tops, my backyard, and a wolf....wait what? I do a double take as I see a gigantic wolf staring at me with its tails wagging. As surprising as this is, I'm not scared. Okay, maybe a little bit but this one...it just stared at me like it knew who I was and it was expecting me or something. A dog that's been waiting for its true owner to come back through the door. I smile and whistle at it. Its ears perked and it comes trudging forward, closer to my window which was pretty high, thank god but now it was looking up at me with its puppy eyes.

I did a few dog impersonations and its replies were always a scruffy barking noise almost sounding like a laugh. I laugh too.

6:10 P.M.

I thought the wolf would finally growl at me because of my dog impersonations and probably walk away thinking how much of a loser I am. Again, surprisingly, it stayed there with me just "laughing" at me. I like this wolf! Well, that might probably change if I went outside...it would probably eat me alive. But right now, playing with it from my window is enough to make me happy again and I'm pretty sure it's not the antidepressants.

I calm down from laughing and looked down at the wolf again and my breath catches in my throat as I realize the wolf is scratching at the house, and is looking up at me with its puppy eyes. Its eyes are playful just like its tail. I squeal and laugh (but not too loud) as I try really hard on my impersonation of a dog to tell it to stop doing that.

Finally it stopped and is now it was whining. Crap. Suddenly there is a wolf cry somewhere in the forest and the wolf perked its ears and looked towards the forest. It growled and ran back towards the forest but not without stopping halfway to look back at me. It stared at me for a few seconds really intensely and don't ask me how I knew. I just felt it. I waved at it as it turned around and continued to run back towards the darkness.

I sighed and hoped the wolf would come back tomorrow.

* * *

6:03 P.M. Paul POV

This night was really peaceful like most of the time so I went around in other directions maybe trying to sniff out the scent of her. Wow If I wasn't in my wolf form, I would be a stalker.

Jared: HAHAHAHA!

Shut up Jared you were like this when you were all over Kim. That shut him up. I caught a little bit from the wind and I went to follow the scent. I ended up at a backyard of someone's house but its got her smell all around it. This is her house? This is Sandy Adwala's house. That's weird...that mean she's related to her? Wait, which means maybe she's only here for a short period of time. This is not good.

As I was pondering the depressing thought I hear a sweet sigh and I look up to the Angel. Her eyes seem to be sparkling as she looks up to the sky and the moon. Her stare is going lower until it catches me but she doesn't notice at first and she does a double take and her gasp almost knocks me down as she mutters "wow". I trudge a little closer to her window and look up. She is still staring at me as I stare at her too. I want to know what she's thinking right now but this moment is like a dream.

She smiles angelically and started to whistle. If it wasn't her I would've growled but it was a call from her and all I wanted to do was to obey her. I walk a little more closer. She smiles bigger and started to woof like a dog and I couldn't help it. I cursed myself for doing that. Wolves don't laugh! I look up at her expecting her to stare at me dumbfounded but she's smiling and laughing with me. Is she high?

I laugh as she impersonates many other animals and her laughing with me made me want to patrol more if I could do this every night. I hear Jared saying something but it's blocked by her laugh. I want her to come down and touch me. It was wistful thinking because come on who in their right mind would play with a wild wolf size of a horse?

But I walked towards the house and started to scratch at it trying to get her attention as she is still laughing and not paying attention. She finally notices what I'm doing and she gasps. Her eyes are in panic and she whistles and woofs trying to make me stop. I finally do and she relaxes. I whine and do the best puppy eyes and it looked like she was almost going to come down until Jared's cry is heard from the forest.

I finally try to listen to Jared in my head.

Jared: LEECH ALERT! PAUL PAUL! LISTEN TO ME. HURRY UP!

Fuck. Sorry Jared. I will be right there.

Jared: DAMN RIGHT.

I run back towards the forest but not without looking at her again. She is looking at me too and the corners of her lips are down indicating a frown. I already feel like a jerk and dread washed over me. Please, please, please stay safe. I know she can't hear this but I still say it hopefully. Only Jared's yelling forced me to run back toward my duty.

Sam: Paul, you are late don't do this again.

Alright, sorry. We follow the scent in a pack. It was a female vampire with vicious red hair. We surrounded her as she growled and tried to find an escape but we were faster and stronger. We ripped her apart and burned her. The smell is still awful to everyone of us and we hurried the process. It was time for Collin and Embry's shift.

The rest of us morphed back to humans behind trees and trudged back to our homes. I didn't feel like going back home to a passed out mom that night because I didn't want to crush my good night. Sam looks at me with a stern look but trying to hide a laugh.

"Hey can I sleep on your and Emily's couch tonight?" I asked sheepishly. He sighed and nodded his head in reply. I smile. "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem stalker."

* * *

**review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Hey Paul

**Hey guys, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Reviewww plz.**

**Shout out to paulieyoungblood!! shes my awesome editor. I wouldn't be where I am without her. **

Disclaimer: I don't own the werewolves or other Twilight characters that might be mentioned. Thank you! :)

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you._

_And as we walked, we were talking I didn't say half the things I wanted to._

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel. Can't help if I wanna kiss you in the rain so._

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you. Can't help it if there's no one else._

_Mmm, I can't help myself._

* * *

~Sandy's Residence~ 6:48 A.M.

I wake up with a stiff neck. And yes it hurts like a bitch.

"Ow!" I hiss and glare at nothing in particular as I groan and sigh on my bed for a couple minutes wiggling around wrapped in blankets until finally I find the will to get up, take a shower and get ready for...SCHOOL! I glance at the clock hurriedly totally forgetting about my stiff neck. I close my eyes tightly because of the sudden pain but I manage to look at the time and it reads 6:49 A.M. Oh great one minute before my alarm clock goes off. I hate when that happens.

"UGHHHH" I grunt as I lay my head on my pillow again, making a "puff" noise as my head slams against the softness. Right as I close my eyes thinking "one more minute..zzz" beep beep beep beep beep! The damn alarm clock! I slam the snooze button but I groan again as I realize I would have to turn it off not snooze it. I switch it to off and get up from my bed finally.

As I walk towards my bathroom to take a nice quick shower; I grab my underwear, bra, and a towel. I love showers so much that I could stay there forever but then again life interrupts every good thing as I turn off the water letting me feel the cold air again as I step out. After I brush my teeth I get out of the bathroom to get ready.

I open my dresser to see what I feel like wearing today. Lacy tanktop, green v-neck top, and skinny jeans. "No screw that" I say it out loud as I put the green top back in the dresser and pick a white v-neck sweater. Perfect. I don't want to blend in to the scenary. I've always been the one to always stand out in crowds and enjoy it. I love first days of school but not the waking up early part.

After I get dressed I go back to the bathroom again to dry and straighten my hair. I look at the sink searching for all the make up I need. I look at myself in the mirror fully as I finish my face. I didn't look that bad. I grab a fur jacket as I return to my room. I grab my backpack that wasn't yet full and run downstairs. I grab a pop tart and notice a note on the counter.

It reads: _Morning sweetie, hope you have a nice first day of school :) Love, Sandy._

I smile at the note and continue walking towards the door as I take one more bite of my pop tart. I am walking to school because it isn't that far away, I memorized the way when Sandy drove me from the airport.

I enter the parking lot of the school and pass a gigantic solid sign that says "La Push Quileute Tribal School" with the head of an Indian guy with feathers and typical Indian accesories on his head, which I'm guessing is the school mascot. I raise both my eyebrows at the sign and just brush it off as I continue walking towards the main entrance of the school. Honestly, I am very excited as I enter the school and make a turn to the office.

"Hi, my name is Zoey the new student." I beam at the lady in front of me behind the desk. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Hello, welcome to Quileute Tribal School. Let me get you the stuff you need." She looks through some papers and sorts them out. "So you are from California?" She asks me as she places a paper clip on the stack of papers. "Yup" I reply popping the "p". "Well, that is very cool that you moved here where it's the total opposite." She smiles as she tipps her glasses up.

"Really? I like a change of scenery." I grab the paper from her hand with a "thank you" and I leave the office. The only thing I hear as the office door is closing is her saying "Have a nice first day!"

8:31 A.M.

My first period: English Brit. Lit.

The teacher is nice as she talks about essay structure, which I learned from my old school already. I day dream as I turn my head to the left where it's not affected by my stiff neck. The bell rings and it brings me back to reality. Fifteen by Taylor Swift is stuck in my head even though I'm 17. I sigh as I realized I would have this song stuck in my head for probably the next two days.

I walk out of the class annoyed until I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and faced a Quileute tanned girl with long dark brown hair who was about 5' when I was 5'7". She smiles at me and says, "Hi, My name is Leila. You're Zoey right?" I smile and replied, "Yeah, nice to meet you Leila."

"Are you straight?" Well this was unexpected.

"Um...yeah, sorry." I cough trying to hide the laugh. She's still smiling and says "Oh that's too bad. What class do you have next?"

"I have Government. You?" She frowns indicating that we don't have the same second period and I don't know if I should be relieved or not about this. "Oh, I have Economics. They separate people with Monday and Wednesday Government and some people have Tuesday and Thursdays Government. Fridays we all have the same. I know it's a weird schedule but that's too bad. I hope I will see you soon." She walks away with a wink while I am still contemplating about the government and economics class schedule.

Anyway, I walk down to the Government class and it is huge as I enter the room. The teacher was huge just like his eyes. He looked like a frog with his huge double chin and his teary eyes popping out. It was disgusting. As I am putting my stuff back into my backpack someone approaches me. I look up and see a Quileute girl smiling at me. I stand up with my backpack hung off my right shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Kim." I smile.

"Hi, my name's Zoey but I'm sure you already knew that." She laughed and replied, "Yeah."

We walk out of the classroom and I wonder if she is trying to hit on me like the other girl. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" She arches one of her eyebrows and says "Shoot."

"You are not....trying to hit on me are you?" She just laughs and says "Did someone do that to you? Sorry but no I have a boyfriend." I sigh in relief and smile. "Sorry, yeah I forgot her name but it was very...unexpected."

"What's your next class?" Kim asks. "Um...I have Physics." "Oh we have the same!" I smile and we both head to the Physics class which is pretty far.

The rest of the school day goes like that and by the end of the day I am exhausted. Kim gives me a ride home and now I am lying on my bed with my face buried in my pillow.

4:00 P.M.

The waves crashing against my feet are comforting. I closed my eyes and smell the salty air around me. My short hair is blown to the back and my face is facing the almost setting sun. I open my eyes and the feeling of just seeing the ocean and the sun right when you open your eyes overwhelms me and I feel like I can do anything right there.

I sing Fearless by Taylor Swift as I walk along the beach. Suddenly there is a sound of bushes moving to the right of me. The beach was connected to a forest. I was scared for a while until a familiar wolf poked out. Oh crap.

"Hey, cutie. What are you doing here? Please don't eat me, you remember me don't you?" I was sort of scared but sort of not as the wolf stared at me knowingly. Its whole body made an appearance from the trees and I gasped. He was a size of a horse! When I looked at it from afar I didn't realize how abnormally big this wolf was.

I was so mesmerized by the size I didn't hear it whine. My legs started to shake and I guess it was trying to make me calm but I don't think it was working. I just...I've never seen this huge of a wolf before it was freaking me out. So I just ran as fast as I could. But guilt washed over me as I heard the wolf cry seconds later. It was weird how the wolf knew exactly what was going on.

5:00 P.M.

I was watching TV to calm my nerves and I suddenly felt like an old woman who couldn't take many surprises or would have a heart attack. There was a phone call just as Sandy entered the house and this time she didn't knock anything down. I went towards the phone as Sandy stared curiously at me.

"Hello?" I answered as I put the phone to my right ear.

"Hey, this is Kim." I smile brightly towards space.

"Kim! Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you want to come to a bonfire tonight at six? I totally forgot to ask you today at school." My smile got even bigger as I think of accepting the invitation but then I think of Sandy and I look over at her with a pleading look. She smiles and nods for me to accept. I squeal and say "yeah I will totally come!" Right then I felt like talking on the phone with Jamey when we were in seventh grade when we were both invited to a party or we were both asked out. It made me smile and also realize that I haven't called Jamey since I got here. I made a mental note to call Jamey tomorrow.

"Sorry, say the time and place again?" I say as I notice I totally didn't hear what she was saying.

"Six o'clock at First Beach and do you want me to pick you up?" Shit. First Beach? Really?

"First Beach?" I squeak out.

"What's wrong?" from the other end.

"Nothing I will be there it's not that far from my house."

"Yay! I will meet you there!" I'm still not sure if I want to go back there again. I almost hang up the phone until I hear Kim shout "Oh wait--!"

I immediately put the phone back to my right ear and say "Huh?" There is a sigh of relief from the other end.

"There's gonna be guys there...so...just to let you know." Finally, I hang up. I sort of figured that but the way she said it sounded like they weren't just any guys.

I turn around to see Sandy watching TV but not the same channel I was watching before the phone call.

I walk towards her and hug her as I yell "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She just laughs and say "Go get ready!" I run up the stairs and decide on what to wear. Since it's going to be freezing at the beach, I decided on dark jeans, white tanktop with a loose white sweater that reveals my shoulder. I go towards my bathroom and start to add on gray and gold eyeshadow to my eyes that match the outfit.

6:03 P.M.

I can see the gigantic fire already as I walk towards the beach. The only person I recognized from the group was Kim. She was laughing and holding hands with one of the guys. He was huge! Almost familiar...I look around and realize that these guys are the same huge guys that I saw on Sunday when I was lost! I gasp and step back trying to find a place where I can hide until I can compose myself. I don't know how they all heard me but I guess they did as the guys all turned around to me. Everyone was silent. I mean literally everyone was quiet as they stared at me.

"You know, staring is rude." Okay, that slipped out of my mouth quickly. Kim clears her throat as she break apart from, I'm guessing her boyfriend, and walk towards me.

"This is Zoey." "Hi." I smile and look at everyone. But one particular caught my eyes. He was the most handsome guy I have ever met! I swear I have never seen any guy as handsome as he is. He is everything I pictured of a guy in my standards! But he's a stranger. But then again most good looking guys are either gay, taken, or a real jack ass.

"Quill, Claire, Embry, Sam, Emily, Jared, Brady, Collin, Seth, Leah, Jake, and Paul." Kim finishes her introduction and a chorus of "Hey"s and "Nice to meet you"s came from the crowd. I smile at all of them and I stare at Paul just a little longer than necessary.

* * *

6:03 P.M. **Paul POV**

I was at the bon fire and was about to go tell Kim how thankful I was for her to invite Zoey, I learned her name, to the bon fire after finding out she was my imprint. Suddenly the wind shifted its direction and blew the ocean air but with a mixture of seaweed, mud, and herb. I heard a beautiful gasp and I turned my head to the direction. She was in midst of taking a step back and had a shocked face as we all turned and stared at her.

"You know, staring is rude." Was what came out of her mouth. The first sentence I heard her speak and I almost passed out at how _good_ it sounded in my ears.

Kim walked up towards her and introduced all of us to her but I don't think she was paying attention as we were both looking at eachother. She finally snaps back as Kim finished the introductions ending with me. She smiles her angelic smile and she holds the smile a bit longer to me but I don't think any one else notices.

Kim asks her if she's hungry and she says "yeah, I'm starving! Today's lunch was so gross!" I instantly worry that she didn't eat that much at lunch. It's scary how I've changed but I also like it because it's her not anybody else.

I go over to her and she's sitting on one of the logs. I sit down next to her and the whole log creaks with my weight.

She jumps a little and looks at me. "Woah, there gained a little weight?" I laugh at her joke. "All those hot dogs...." I trail off and she laughs. "So where are you from?" I ask her curiously. She hesitates a little bit but answers. "I'm from the infamous California." She smiles at me but I think it's forced. "Oh, cool." I would've replied a better answer but I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable because obviously it wasn't her favorite topic to talk about.

"How do you like La Push so far?" She smiles as she look out to the ocean.

"I love it. The beach, the forest...the wolf.." She mutters the "wolf" part quietly but with my werewolf sense I can hear it clearly but I ignore it.

"Yeah, I was born and grew up here all my life and still I never get tired of the forest and this beach." We fall into a comfortable silence. I look at her and all I can say is wow. I love the way she laughs, smiles, and the way she looks out to the distance and her eyes are sparkling with the fire and night sky reflecting against it. Her skin is glowing because of the fire and moonlight combined. I control myself not to stroke her flawless skin and and kiss her dreamy lips.

I was so mesmerized by her that I didn't notice her staring at me curiously.

"What are you looking at?"

"An angle..." I whisper, until I realize what I just said and I almost slap my self for my slip up.

She starts cracking up. "Really?" Is all she says and I can't help but laugh at how stupid and cheesy I'm being.

"I mean you..you looked like you were enjoying the...." Smooth. She laughs again and almost says something else but Billy Black wheels in front of the crowd and clears his throat. I whisper to Zoey, "It's the Quileute legends." She seems surprised which was unexpected.

"Really? I've heard of it." It was my turn to be surprised. "I love it. I wish it was real." She has on a dreamy look as Billy tells the story to us. I smile at this and think how lucky I am to have her as my imprint.

She watches Billy tell the story intensely as she seems to drag upon every word that's coming out of his mouth right now. I've heard this story a thousand times and it makes me sleepy every time but if I can watch Zoey like this I would be wide awake just watch her with all her glory.

She averted her eyes to me for a split second but blushed and quickly looked away and continued what she was doing earlier. My breath is caught in my throat for the millionth time as I watch this girl beside me. She was just breathtaking and she gets more amazing by the minute. Her blush is a dark crimson now as I still stare at her mesmerized.

She clears her throat and shift in her position nervously as she scoots a bit closer to me.

* * *

7:44 P.M.

What was I supposed to do? He was staring at me so intensely that I could feel it and I could also feel the warmth radiating off him like I'm directly hit by the sunlight. I cleared my throat to try to compose myself before I attack him right there and then. I scoot a little closer trying to cover it as shifting my body into a different position. I bet I looked so red right now, how embarrassing!

My palms were getting a bit sweaty but my posture was comfortable. Weird I've never really been so comfortable around crushes before. Wait, I've only met this guy an hour ago! This is not good. I am falling for Paul _way _too fast. But he's just gorgeous! Ugh!

I think he noticed my distorted face from all the frustration as he turned his body full facing me. "Hey are you okay?" There was worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I closed my eyes and opened them again. "I just...I'm thirsty." Wow, that was so lame. He must think I'm a freak. He stared curiously at me but he got up and asked me "Wanna get something to drink?" I smiled and stood up with him right when Billy ended his story.

We walked over to the cooler sitting next to bags full of cooking utensils. He bent down to open the cooler, which revealed all kinds of sodas buried in ice. I noticed he got a vanilla cream soda. I made up my mind with good old Dr. Pepper.

I grinned at him and said, "I love Dr. Pepper!" I cracked the can open and took a good swig. He chuckled and just stared at me while I drank some more.

"Okay, stop staring at me like that cause I'm not staring at you like some meat to eat am I?" Oh but you look so tasty...gah stop it Zoey. I could make out a hint of blush creeping up on his cheecks with the moonlight and the fire in the distance.

"S-sorry." I tried so hard not to laugh cause I usually laugh when I'm nervous.

"So...have you gotten the chance to explore the town yet?" He asked. I shook my head as I said "Nop. But I've been to the Super A grocery store or whatever it's called." He smiles brilliantly at me.

"I could show you around this weekend?" My heart skipped a beat as I comprehended this. He was asking me out! Holy crap. What to do, what to do, what to do...

"Aw, that would be great!" I think his face could have cracked in half as his smile got bigger if that was even possible.

"How about saturday? I will pick you up at your house?" His smile twitched a little bit but maybe I was wrong cause it was dark except for the moonlight.

"Um, yeah I live at Sandy Adwala's house...?" I look at him questioningly if he knows where it is. I mean it is a small town.

"Oh cool, I know her place. How about 11:30?" I give him my attempt to a flirty smile even though my cheeks were burning from the blood rushing into my cheeks.

"Sweet!" I grinned up at him and he flashed me the most incredible smile ever. My legs felt like jelly as I literally swooned a little bit right in front of him. Ugh why am I being so easy to get? I usually don't show these kind of emotions front of other guys. But it felt like I already knew Paul and it was just so comfortable being around him.

We turned our heads toward the noise coming from the right and we realized how dark it was as we saw the rest of the crowd starting to pack up and some of them were actually already gone. How long were we just talking and smiling at each other? Geez. I looked back at him and he was staring at me. He was about to say something but I cut him off by saying "Well, I guess I will see you on Saturday," I smiled.

He grinned at me and replied, "You bet." I waved as I started walking backwards until I finally turned my whole body back from him to walk back to my house, which only takes two or three minutes of walking.

* * *

8:10 P.M.

I couldn't stop thinking about Paul as I squealed like a little girl and started dancing on my bed. I can't wait until Saturday. That was the last thought in my head as I drifted off to sleep finally.

**REVIEWWW :D**

**I know it was a bit of a crappy ending....promise next chapter will be fun ;)**


	6. Chapter 5: Zoey Hartz&JamieBFF4L

Okay, seriously...I NEED MORE REVIEWS!! and i know last chapter was kinda sucky despite the fact that some ppl think it was okay..but anywayssss hope you enjoy this one :) So I thought I haven't really showed you what Zoey is like...so I thought I would input on more Zoey3

Disclaimer: I don't own the werewolves or the Twilight characters that might be mentioned :)

* * *

7:50 A.M.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Fuck me! I yelled inside my head as I rolled to my left to turn off the fucking thing! I hate mornings.

I sighed as I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom but not without realizing that I forgot brush my teeth last night. Oh fuck me sideways! What a nice way to start the mornings but then again every time I hear the beeping of the alarm clock in the morning I die a little inside.

I take a shower and get ready for school...ah the dreadful day. I fly downstairs to get a pop tart as usual and of course a note from Sandy...as usual. I walk to school in the chilly air while I'm huffing on my palms to try to at least get my hands warm.

I'm met by Kim when I'm putting my backpack in my metal locker.

"Good morning!" Oh god, she's a morning person too! I cringe at her happiness in the morning. "Morning," I say trying to emphasize the point that it is not a _good_ morning. Kim just laughs at my moodiness and sings "see you later!" before she walks off to her first period class. Fucking yippiee! I roll my eyes and head to Brit. Lit.

8:31 A.M.

Again, I day dream in this class as I look outside my window dazedly. I think about how my childhood memories are always distant like I wasn't actually there. All I remember are the little bits and pieces from different places my mom mentioned before but of course I don't remember going to those places. Maybe because I was still too young or perhaps because my childhood sucked because from what I can remember, the fighting amongst my parents happened since me and my brother were born.

I guess my mom was stressed because of two children, I really don't know but my brother started fighting back when he was in puberty age. It scared the living shit out of me that time but as time passed by I just got used to it. Of course I expected my parents to already get a divorce or something and I almost wish that was what happened instead of what actually ended up happening.

My life had been so boring until _that_ drastic incident turned my life upside down. I used to sing, play guitar, and dance but since the murder I couldn't do it anymore. Ugh! I always thought my family held me down and I couldn't do anything to make my life interesting, but now without them, I feel lost and sick.

My brother's words are the last thought in my head before Mr. Piers clears his throat and is staring right at me. _You knew it was going to happen sooner or later..._

"Pay attention to the lecture, Ms. Hartz this _will _be on the test tomorrow." Shit! I know he's probably just saying that to freak me out but grades are important to me right now since I want to get as far away as possible; farther than Washington, away from California to go make a living on my own.

"Sorry, sir." _my ass_. I say the last part in my head. The bell rings and I'm out of the door heading towards my locker to get ready for my third period. I ignore the stares I'm getting still and try to push past all the students. When I get to my locker I let out a relieved sigh as I see that those whores aren't there selling themselves right in front of my locker this time. I open my locker after I put in my combinations to my lock. I switch my Physics text book to my music binder with all my songs, guitar chords, and music notes in it. I close it after I'm sure I got all my things together for my Music class.

"Oh!" I gasp out as I see a boy I don't recognize standing right by my locker staring at me with a crooked smile, which is supposed to be sexy or something but I don't really see it.

"Hey," I internally roll my eyes but I do't want to be rude because maybe he is being nice or joking around. Hopefully. "Uh, hi." I reply unsure of his intentions.

"So, where are u from?" I stand livid for a split second but I cover it up quickly. "LA," I reply nonchalantly. He whistles at my answer and gives me a grin.

"So I was wondering if you were av-" I cut him off already knowing what he is gonna ask and what I'm gonna reply to his question.

"Busy, sorry." His eyes widen and I maneuver around him swiftly, or so I thought as he grabs my wrist to get my attention again followed by a "wait!" I internally groan and turn around to face him again. "Look, I'm really not interested." He is blushing like crazy hearing my rejection. Aw, shit. He slowly gets rid of my wrist and says "Sorry." I sigh as I look at him about to turn around.

"Hey!" I call out. He quickly whips his head with a hopeful expression on his face, which makes me giggle for a second. "Sorry, what were you going to ask?" I ask slowly. Now that I look at him he isn't that bad looking. He doesn't have a cocky aura around him. He's caucasian with brown eyes and brown short cropped hair and a sweet innocent face with a football jacket but one look at him he isn't one of _those_ jocks. I ease at the conclusion in my head and listen as he ask if I'm available Friday night.

"Uhm...I don't know.." I trail off thinking if I have anything this weekend except for the little tour with Paul. I instantly blush at the thought, which I think sent this lover boy over here the wrong message. Since I trailed off from my concentration I have to quickly answer to his question before the bell rings, which is probably soon.

"Uh, yeah what time?" His face lit up with my reply. "How about 6:30?" "Okay, 2800 Memory drive!" I say as I start to walk off to my class backwards. His reply is a crooked grin, which looks quite amazing on him, might I add and he turns to walk towards his class. I turn around to run towards my Music class hoping that the bell doesn't ring anytime soon.

11:25 A.M.

The thought of what I just did right before Music class starts to sink in and I groan to myself. What have I just done? The feeling of guilt starts to tickle through my body I almost want to puke. Why do I feel this way? I mean Paul is just some random guy I just met on my friend's boyfriend's bonfire who happens to be hot and funny and hot and his smile...UGH! What am I thinking?? Still I feel like I'm betraying him already. This 'attatched' feeling is starting to freak me out. And I don't like any second of it. I can't even concentrate on playing the guitar as I'm brooding the entire time.

I sigh as I start to have a minor headache from all the thinking. I meet with Kim after school.

"Hey, Kim." I say tiredly as I get my backpack from my locker and start to get all the textbooks and other necessities out for tonight. I look over at her, concerned about her unusual silence. She has on a worried and angry expression on her face.

"Uh, are you okay Kim?" I ask worriedly. She quickly composes herself as I arch an eyebrow at her action.

"I heard that you are going out with Finn on Friday night?" Her question has an irritated and worried edge to it but I decide to ignore her tone. So, that's his name. "Um, yeah. It was sort of a random thing...boy, things go around fast in this place huh?" I trail off uncertainly, leaving out the part that I didn't even know his name until just now.

"Why?" I ask, feeling suspicious and glorious at the same time for the fact that now I have a reason for not being the accused one here. I mean I don't think she's jealous or anything at all considering she and Jared are madly in love with each other from what I could tell from the bonfire. She bit her lip and I roll my eyes at her. "Kim, it's just a date and trust me, I did reject him at first but I felt guilty and he seems nice okay? It's not like I'm going to marry him!" I over-exaggerated. I thought I heard her say "Damn straight...", before replying "Okay, okay." but I ignore it, once again.

We walk through the bustling hallway and finally break into the damp air. I turn my head to face a very thoughtful Kim and sheepishly asked,

"Sooo....wanna give me a ride again?" I grin at her. She snaps out of her 'thinking mode' and looks at me as I roll my eyes as I asked her again. God I've been doing this lately I should stop before my eye balls get stuck behind there forever...

"Oh..I don't know...Jared's picking me up today cause my mom had to use the car for some reason." If I was her, I would've grumbled but she looks absolutely overjoyed even though she's trying to hide it.

"Damn. I guess I will just find Finn for a ride...do you think he left already?" I ask her, but her eyes were frantic, "Uh, silly! You are riding with us!" I arch my eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Kim, it's fine I will just go find Finn and if he already left then I will just walk back." She looks down at her feet as I think Kim is a terrible liar and that's when Jared stops by with his rackety car to pick Kim up. She looks up at the sound of a car pulling next to her and she looks like she's in heaven. I shot both my eyebrows at her change of mood and I start to walk away, not even acknowledging Jared as they start to make goo-goo eyes at each other.

I realize I still don't have a ride so I just sulk for a while since Finn probably left by now. I sigh as I start walking across the parking lot heading towards Sandy's house.

3:45 P.M.

I walk up the driveway towards the front door hurriedly as it was getting cold here in La Push. Again. I really don't mind the cold but in this boring town, where there are nothing but interesting tribal legends here and there, makes me want something to do totally out of the blue(maybe I'm going crazy, here) so I could ignore the fact that there is literally NOTHING to do here! Yes, there are hot native boys but they are all a bit intimidating looking, hell even Paul is intimidating looking when he's not working off that sweet charm...Ugh what am I thinking?

I open the door, which doesn't take a few tries to actually open like the door back home, I enter the empty house since Sandy is working her ass these days, and go upstairs towards my room. As soon as I enter my room I run up to my bed and collapse on top of it with a "umphh". I just bury my head inside the comforter and just concentrated on trying to become one with the bed...which failed epically after two minutes of trying. This sucks.

I hate being bored because all my life nothing electrifying or life-changing has happened to me and it creates a dull personality for me. I try hard to involve in everything but social cliques just don't work out for me as I hoped it would. I'm just always out of the loop and my life is boring as hell. That's why I'm so lured to legends and myths because I wish they are real. I sigh as again my wistful thinking started to seep inside my head, which is always a bad idea because it only end up with the word "impossible" and a feeling of disappointment.

I switched position, turning my whole body so that now I was facing the ceiling ready to go through my schedule for this week. And speaking of schedule, I think of Jamie. Holy crap I've been ignoring her for ages I better call before she freaks out.

Upon that realization, I get up quickly from the bed to get my sidekick resulting to a head rush, which I've been experiencing a lot lately, but quickly recovered as I shuffle around my room trying to look for the damn phone thinking "please tell me I didn't loose it, please tell me I didn't loose it...." I finally find the damn device and turn it on. This sidekick is getting old considering it's a LX; two or three years old. It took about three minutes before the welcome tune starts blasting from the speaker with its screen flashing the words "Sidekick LX". I tap my feet and drum my fingers in impatience as I wait for my home screen to show up.

I quickly look through my phonebook to search for Jamie's number as soon as the screen switched to home screen. I wait a few seconds before I hear, "Pizza Hut how may I help you?" I laugh at her good ol' silliness and realize how much I miss her.

"What the fuck Zoe?! You haven't called, text, or even been online for weeks after you left!" I sigh as I've expected this happening.

"Sorry, I've been just out of it these couple weeks."

"Yeah right," I cringed at the doubt seeping through her voice before I hear a sigh from the other end. "Whatever....I'm sorry it's just you know I will always be here for you okay? And I don't want to fight anymore...anyways, how's that town in middle of nowhere going out for you?" I let out a sigh of relief as she dropped the topic. She was right. We've had many fights because Jamie seem to have always make new friends and sometimes she would forget to inform me of her late problems which always made me pissed off because we are, after all, best friends. I would always confront her with the issue, which result to fights. I sigh at the memories.

"The town in middle of nowhere a.k.a. _La Push_ is hell. There are nothing fun and exciting to do except for maybe cliff diving!" Jamie knew how much of an adrenaline junkie I was as opposed to her being afraid of even kids roller coasters. She laughed before replying,

"Wow, that must really suck for you. How are the people there?" I contemplate her question for a second before coming up with an answer.

"They are nice, actually. Speaking of people...I met this guy.." I trail off unable to figure out a way to explain this without making a huge deal out of it.

"Oh my god, is he cute?" I roll my eyes and smile at her usual boy treatments.

"Yeah...I guess so..." I look away blushing at the thought of him but quickly shaking my head to erase the thought. This is _so_ not like me! Over one guy? I met him like for one night! Calm down, girl.

"You are not telling me something." I hear suspicion in her voice and I sigh in defeat.

"No. I'm not. Cute is an understatement with how attractive this boy is, Jamie! He's like....gorgeous! He could be like a top model kind of hot but with a tinge of 'bad boy' aura to it! Oh god, Jamie! And you know what the weird thing is?! I only met him for one night and I feel this way towards him!" Her laugh stopped midway and turned to a dramatic gasp at my last sentence.

"No way! Only one night? That's not good. Definitely _not_ good. I know you and you are definitely _not_ the boy crazy type." I would've laughed at that considering _she_ is usually the boy crazy type...not me if it's not seriously happening and honestly, it's not funny. It's scaring the living shit out of me right now and I think it's scaring Jamie too.

"Well....what's his name?" _Paul._ I almost melt at saying his name inside my head and I slap myself for thinking like that.

"Ow." I mutter. "Paul." I answer her question after I've recovered myself.

"Huh. Even the name sounds kinda hot." She giggles and I roll my eyes ignoring the fact that I'm giggling with her. I think any name would be sexy on him. Shut up Zoe, focus.

"_Anywho_, can we stop talking about this since we have concluded that this whole "crushing on Paul only in one night" thingy is....dangerous." I finish.

"Fine, but you have got to at least get to _know_ him before you start backing away. You like him a lot just in one night, oh big deal! He's _gorgeous_, as you so describe him so maybe you've never met that much of a hunk ever in your life...relax. He's just another boy who happens to fit perfectly in your standards. You know those guys always end up being gay, taken, or just plain boring assholes." I smile at her bluntness and am thankful at her advice. She should really go for counseling or something in the future.

"You are so right, Jamie.-" I hope. "-So how have you been?"

* * *

5:39 P.M.

"Well, I gotta go help dinner, ugh." I can almost see her rolling her eyes while saying this. I sigh and look at the clock.

"Woah, we've been talking on the hone for like two hours!"

"Like we've never talked like this before...Anyways I really gotta go. Love you and miss you!" I smile through the phone.

"Yeah, me too! Bye!" "I will call you tomorrow and you better answer!" I laugh at her last minute message and hang up. I sigh as loneliness and boredom surrounds me, yet again. This day is going so slow! Maybe I should go cliff diving....

I get up from my bed and walk towards the window to look at the weather. Cloudy. Yup, no cliff diving today.

* * *

5:40 P.M. PAUL POV

I'm looking at the cloudy La Push sky until the scene changes to the angry ocean in a second as I am diving into its hungry-like moan. The wind reluctantly let me disturb its path as I swoosh down the cliff until my body cuts into the dark blue, swallowing me whole at last.


End file.
